Eric Slingby
: "When he and I, when Alan and I went on assignment together for the first time. There were purple flowers growing in our target's garden. Those flowers were called "Ericas". He taught me that. And also what they meant in the language of flowers." - Eric Slingby Eric Slingby is a Shinigami, introduced exclusively in the second musical and remake Character Outline 's sketch of Eric Slingby]] Eric has blonde hair combed to one side of his head while the other side of his hair is black and ties into cornrows. He has blue tinted glasses and, like all the Shinigami, he has yellowish-green eyes. Eric is a member of the Shinigami Dispatch Society and works directly with Alan Humphries, William T. Spears, Ronald Knox, and Grell Sutcliff. He is shown to be both brave and serious, and also caring, as he broke many rules by killing numerous people to save Alan from his disease.Kuroshitsuji musical, The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World Musicals The Most Beautiful Death in the World In the musical, his best friend Alan Humphries is found to have the Thorns of Death, a rare disease that will be fatal unless treated (the only treatment being the collection of one thousand souls). After he learns this, Eric begins to slay humans so that he can collect souls for Alan, the latter having absolutely no idea. When he is out killing, Eric is discovered by the Viscount of Druitt, who offers to help him, and throws "parties" in order to gather more people for Eric to slay. Eric's deeds are discovered by Alan, who thinks that Eric is murdering for fun. Alan reasons with Eric, and convinces him to refrain from killing any more people. Both take off their glasses then, signifying their resignation as shinigami officers. Later, Eric and Alan encounter Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis. Knowing that he only needs one more soul to save Alan, Eric breaks his promise not to kill any more and attempts to slay Ciel. Alan steps in his way, however, and is killed by Eric's scythe. Eric is deeply upset, and begs for Sebastian to end his life. After being ordered by Ciel to do so, the latter obliges, and kills Eric with Alan's death scythe. When Eric is killed, the souls that he had collected for Alan were released, falling like snow around Sebastian and Ciel, creating "the most beautiful death in the world." Remake Under construction... Quotes * "I bet everybody would be extremely happy."- Eric to Grell * "I would commit any sin if it would allow me to share your pain." * "My friend, since that is our fate we don't need tears any more." * "Just like these Erica flowers, there'll always be someone blooming there beside you. For all time." ''Eric to Alan Trivia in The Tales of Will the Shinigami]] * Eric and Alan are both original characters created by Yana Toboso. * His death scythe is a saw. * Eric has a cameo appearance in the sixth OVA.''Kuroshitsuji OVA, The Tales of Will the ShinigamiHis hair is shown to be brown instead of blonde. * Ronald Knox has hinted that Eric enjoys parties. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Kuroshitsuji Musical Category:Article stubs